I D O L
by Bakura Yakushi
Summary: AUYaoi Kaiba lo dijomientras se le salia la baba que apreciaba la belleza de las cosas aunque estuvieran vacias. ¿De verdad ese chico está vacio? Yami Bakura es un modelo famoso y Tea está loca XD ¿Quien quiere entrar en la historia?non


Como ya les había mencionado….es muy fácil estar dictando sin pausas que estar escribiendo…y para prueba un botón….o en este caso una historia….esta historia, por cierto, ha salido gracias a una fracesita que usa de firma una persona muy querida por BDM...

Koukin, espero que no te moleste que tomáramos una idea de tu firma:

Crees que es fácil ser un Bishonen? mírame pero no me toques! . 

Además de la influencia recibida por parte de Mahou Sensei Negima, excelente comedia según mi punto de vista…entre todos los personajes aparece una chica que es una Idol Virtual….así que tomando ideas de aquí y de allá, se creo este fic, a ver que les parece….

Disclamer:

Yugi-oh! no será de BDM ni en un millón de años, ni siquiera si se da una segunda era glacial en Japón y matara a su dueño original….no sabría que hacer con ella, salvo hacerla una serie Yaoi….

Advertencia:

Si ya llegaste hasta aquí, quiere decir que ya sabes que este es un fic Yaoi, así que no se que tanto lees si no te gusta este genero, podrías darle al botón que dice atrás y salir de aquí, si sigues aquí después de esa aclaración, significa que te gusta el genero así que….adelante y que lo disfrutes.

Idol

Cáp. 1 Doble vida.

Como se podría describir? era un completo y total amargado.

Esa era la fama que había arrastrado desde muchos años, era un genio, un estudiante modelo, un duelista excepcional…..y un amargado.

Solo porque no sonreía como payaso todos los días? o porque no le gustaba girar como un estupido muñeco de cuerda en las fiestas? o porque, aunque lo invitaban a las mejores fiestas, no iba a ninguna?

Prefería pensar que era pura envidia, gente que no era capaz de hacer en toda una vida lo que el había logrado en unos años de su pubertad y adolescencia.

Aunque muy en el fondo sabia que tenían razón, cosa que nunca admitiría ni aunque lo sometieran a tortura china o peor aun, lo amenazaran con hacerlo tener una cita con Anzu Masaki (la tarada de la tea para los paisanos -.-)

Desde mucho tiempo no había logrado sonreír en publico de forma franca, sabia que sus relaciones humanas con sus empleados era terrible, con sus compañeros se llevaba mucho peor y con la perspectiva de su gusto por los chicos ya se podía ir olvidando de tener una vida social estable gracias al grupo de harpías; perdón, damas que lo asediaban constantemente.

Ni modo, tendría que aguatar hasta que asesinara a alguna de esas víboras forradas de satín o peor, acabaría a puño limpio con alguno de esos gigolós de cuarta que se hacían los interesantes con tal de seducirlo, atraídos mas por su chequera que por el mismo.

El único que lo quería incondicionalmente y que era correspondido con la misma fuerza era su hermano menor, Mokuba, era la única persona de la cual esperaba una respuesta franca, el que le señalaba sus errores y el que notaba sus cambios de humor, imperceptible ante cualquier ojo ajeno mas no para el pequeño pelinegro.

Sabia que no podía continuar así, hasta el pequeño; no tan pequeño gracias a sus 15 años, Mokuba le había ORDENADO que se buscara algún hobbie o alguien con quien salir…vaya, le parecía que apenas unas semanas atrás Mokuba entraba en su cuarto en busca de seguridad porque había tenido una pesadilla.

El chiquillo se quedaba dormido sobre su regazo, acostumbrado ya al sonido ininterrumpido del teclado de la computadora, hasta que el mismo Seto se lo llevaba a dormir un rato.

Lindos tiempos, pero ahora ese mismo niño le decía que cuando seria el día que le presentaría un novio porque creía que estaba amargado gracias a la falta de….actividad corporal….Mokuba se había destornillado de la risa al ver a su hermano ponerse completamente rojo ante su "inocente" frase.

Pero que iba a hacer? acaso solo tenia que mirar afuera y se encontraría con su respuesta?

Por mera inercia irónica alzo la mano y bajo la ventana para asomarse al segundo siguiente.

Nada…

Estaban pasando por una comercializada avenida llena de anuncios, rayos, como odiaba esos anuncios tan monótonos, mostraban mujeres famélicas vendiendo productos de belleza que jamás resultarían como en los comerciales anunciaban, era asqueroso…

Solo una cosa llamo su atención…..los tales anuncios de modelos anoréxicas….no eran anuncios de modelos anoréxicas…en la mayoría, por no decir que en todos estaba el mismo rostro que, a diferencia de los modelos normales, no sonreía, y cuando salía sonriendo, si, tenia una hermosa sonrisa, pero para Seto había algo demasiado plástico en su sonrisa.

Era como una sonrisa que el había visto antes….hizo memoria y un escalofrió lo recorrió al recordarlo…

Era la misma sonrisa que el practicaba frente al espejo cuando tenia que ir a esas estupidas reuniones de negocios…

Observo detalladamente el rostro, muy fino, era realmente hermoso, un rostro tan perfecto que parecía falso, entre todos los anuncios habían varios en los que modelaba ropa, zapatos, artículos deportivos, perfumes, gafas y un largo etcétera lo seguía.

Los artículos eran tantos como los anuncios que lo rodeaban….siempre con esos ojos misteriosamente peligrosos, el mismo tono de cabello, el mismo tono de piel y ese gesto duro pero a la vez dramático.

No era como los demás modelos, que eran una cara bonita que al doblar la esquina olvidas, un maniquí caro que se mueve por su cuenta y donde exhibir un producto cualquiera.

Simplemente era un rostro con su historia.

En esos ojos se podía ver que había mucha tela que cortar, era alguien que realmente era alguien.

La limosina se detuvo gracias al inminente trafico de la hora pico (8:00 A.M.), justo de frente a ese rostro gatuno dibujado en la parada de un autobús (son de esos anuncios del tamaño de una persona que ponen en las paradas, son muy fáciles de romper n.ñ niños no hagan eso en casa)

Estaba recostado en el suelo, envuelto en una gabardina blanca con el cuello de plumas, camisa blanca sin mangas y mostrando los hombros en su sugestiva pose, era como si fuese un gran tigre blanco que se dispone a tomar una siesta.

Se veía realmente hermoso.

En eso, una motocicleta ninja negra con detalles morados se detuvo, obstruyendo su mirada, noto que el motociclista, vestido de cuero negro por completo, estaba literalmente entre su limosina y la acera, era un poco arriesgado ya que casi no tenia espacio para maniobrar pero parecía no molestarle.

El deseaba seguir viendo esa cara bonita un momento mas, además, si el tipo se acercaba mas, terminaría rayando su limosina, con eso en la cabeza empezó a hablar.

Seto: oye, no crees que deberías retroceder? estas muy mal ubicado ahí…

El tipo se conformo con voltearlo a ver para luego, mirar al frente como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

Eso si que hizo enfadar al castaño, en primera le tapaba la vista, en segunda le iba a rayar el carro seguramente y en tercera lo ignoraba! deseaba que fuese su empleado solo para poderlo despedir.

El insolente tenia puesto un casco color negro con un simple diseño a cada lado de la cabeza, era un símbolo egipcio, pero la verdad, Seto ni le importaba esa gente ni antes y menos ahora, además no estaba seguro si el tipo lo había mirado ya que la visera del casco era negra también.

Seto: Oye, eres sordo o simplemente no entiendes español? es demasiado complicado para tu cerebro de alcornoque?

El ojiazul era perfectamente capaz de defenderse si su interlocutor se sentía agredido con sus palabras y buscaba pelea, pero, al parecer, el chico no las buscaba…o no lo escuchaba…

Podía ser la taza de café extra que se había tomado esa mañana lo que lo tenia algo frenético o era ese estupido trafico que no se apresuraba y lo tenia de mal humor, o simplemente el obstinado silencio del motociclista lo que lo hizo ensañarse con el.

Seto: y bien? me vas a responder o que? por que diablos no te quitas de ahí! me vas a dañar el carro además que resultas ser un malditamente bien ubicado estorbo visual en estos momentos, al menos respóndeme o mírame a los ojos si eres hombre…!

Al fin, vio movimiento en el tipo, el cual miro hacia el anuncio, luego a el y por fin, Kaiba lo escucho hablar con una voz ronca, aterciopelada y se podría decir que suave, con un toque de ironía.

¿: Tan interesado estas en ver ese estupido anuncio hueco?

La verdad es que se había avergonzado en notar cuanta atención había acaparado esa cara bonita en su cabeza hasta el punto de considerar darle una paliza a alguien, pero, como siempre, el orgullo pudo mas y se defendió de la mejor forma, atacando.

Seto: me gustan las cosas bellas, aunque estén tan huecas como un florero nuevo…o me vas a decir que el no es un hermoso florero?

¿:……………cosa………..?...un……..florero…..?

Pudo escuchar el cuero sonar cuando el chico apretó los nudillos contra la motocicleta y las palabras que sonaban como dichas entre dientes, para después, bajar de su motocicleta con lentitud.

Kaiba pensó que iba a querer pelear, así que se dispuso a salir, cuando escucho algo romperse.

El chico se había bajado solo para llegar al anuncio y romperlo de una poderosa patada con sus botas de adornos metálicos, estaba completamente roto, justo en el centro de la imagen, los trozos se dispersaron por el piso y el único tipo en la parada se paro asustado.

Con la misma lentitud de antes, el chico regreso a su motocicleta, se sentó en ella y luego de encenderla, subió el protector de su casco, Seto pudo ver unos ojos protegidos por unos lentes azules, por lo cual no pudo definir el color de sus pupilas, mas le pareció que era de ojos pardos.

Esos ojos lo miraban con desprecio para decir.

¿: Tienes mas razón de la que crees…..esta completamente vació por dentro…..

Y sin decir nada mas, acelero de golpe para subirse a la acera y alejarse en una nube de humo sin importarle la gente que transitaba por ahí y que, por suerte para ellos, no eran muchas.

Seto no terminaba de entender, porque le decía eso?...seria que….se había pasado con lo que había dicho? por primera vez se sintió culpable de lo que había dicho, ese chico no le había hecho nada salvo ignorarlo, como muchas veces el lo había hecho con muchas personas.

Salvo que las otras personas no le decían nada, ya que deseaban quedar muy bien con el, ahora, estaba probando el otro lado de la moneda y no le gustaba.

Cerro el vidrio, no sin antes darle una ultima mirada al anuncio roto… y si ese chico tenia razón? que tal si ese gesto en su cara era un truco mas, aprendido después de años de filtreos tontos e intentos fallidos de ser mas apetecible?

Seria uno de tantos modelos anoréxicos que lo único que buscaban era enredarse con alguien de mucho poder y prestigio para que cumpliera todos sus caprichos?

Ahora estaba realmente molesto, había caído en la trampa como un tonto mas, el encanto de la cámara lo había engañado y seducido por un instante y se sentía agradecido con el motociclista por volverlo a poner con los pies en la tierra.

Tristan: si Duke, sigue si se molestara en recibir clases en una escuela normal como el resto de los mortales…

Joey: es verdad, de seguro esta rodeado de profesores particulares y entrenadores personales….!

Duke: pero seria realmente maravilloso si un día el profesor entrara y con cara seria dijera – El pelinegro se paro de su asiento y haciendo como si limpiara unas gafas invisibles dijo en tono distraído- Chicos, atención, desde el día de hoy tendremos un nuevo compañero de clases…..Y Paf…! Resulta que es Nodoka-san!

Yugi, Joey, Tristan y Yami: sueña que no cuesta nada ¬0¬……….

Duke: ustedes se ponen de acuerdo para fastidiarme antes de entrar a clases?

Joey: no, nos sale naturalito….

En el salón de clases los chicos discutían desde hacia ya mas de unos quince minutos, gracias a que el profesor había sido llamado por el director y decidiera anular la primera hora de clases.

Duke era un ferviente seguidor de la revista "Idol" la cual era una revista de modelaje interactiva.

Como era eso?

Cada revista tenía una colección de treinta fotos de una página completa de un solo modelo, con diferentes detalles acerca de los chicos en turno, luego, en la página final se ponían varias imágenes de diferentes chicos.

El público elegía de cual querían para el próximo mes, arrancaban un cartoncito diseñado para la votación y se depositaban en los buzones que se encontraban en las tiendas donde se vendía la revista.

A veces, el trabajo de un modelo era de tan buena calidad que elegían al mismo para el siguiente mes, hubo uno en especial que duro por cuatro meses y se trataba de Anzu Masaki, había tenido un muy buen trabajo con esas fotos.

Tal vez hubiese tenido un quinto mes de no ser porque al final de su cuarto mes, en la página final apareció una rara belleza, era tan poco común ver un modelo que no sonreía y aun así se veía hermoso que el final de Anzu fue fulminante.

El siguiente mes, Idol presento a Nodoka-San, el joven mas hermoso que se hubiese presentado en la revista, fue tal la popularidad de ese Idol, que las revistas de acabaron en un solo día….a nivel nacional….

Las ventas eran tan buenas que se triplicaba el precio original y aun así se vendían en un parpadear, las fotos eran simplemente perfectas, sin el mas mínimo error y menos un defecto.

Parecía que esa criatura había nacido para ser fotografiada.

El antiguo record de Anzu fue completamente abatido con ya más de un año y medio de números solamente con Nodoka-San, siguiendo siempre el mismo dispositivo, si querían a alguien nuevo solo tenían que marcarlo, mas el resultado al final era el mismo:

Querían a Nodoka-San.

Tristan: saben? creo que esta discusión no tiene sentido, es un Idol de fama internacional, como vendría a estudiar a una simple escuela como esta?

Duke: los milagros pasas no?

Joey: si, pero no hay que abusar tanto! xD

Yugi: ya chicos, dejen a Duke en paz, el no es el único que tiene ese deseo, ya sabemos que es imposible, pero es bueno tener una esperanza…

Los otros chicos disimularon, ellos también tenían copias de la revista Idol de ese mes, donde se veían muchas fotos de Nodoka-San en escenarios invernales de montaña.

Yami: además, si Nodoka viniera a estudiar aquí dudo mucho que les agradara, ya les conté como es….

Yami había sido el Idol de dos meses seguidos hacia algún tiempo, pero duro lo suficiente como para llegar a conocer a Nodoka, aunque; a diferencia de Anzu, el no se lamentaba a gritos de la aparición del Idol, ya que la chica juraba que había hecho brujería para ganarse a SU publico….según ella y lo maldecía casi todo el día.

La chica no podía aceptar que sus quince minutos de fama se habían acabado y siempre trataba de llamar la atención…incluso en una ocasión casi se ahogo de verdad en clase de natación, al fingir que se ahogaba le dio un calambre y como todos estaban acostumbrados a sus locuras la dejaron sola…cuando la vieron flotando boca abajo la sacaron.

Por desgracia….todavía estaba viva.

Duke: si Yami, ya sabemos que no le gustaba hablar con la gente y cuando le hablaba era solo para insultarlos….

Tristan: ….y ya sabemos que te gasto más de un millón de bromas pesadas….

Joey: ….además de decirnos que parece alérgico a las reglas y estatutos…..

Yugi y Yami: …pero ¬¬…………

Los otros tres: queremos conocer a la persona capaz de hacerte la vida de cuadritos…! xDDD

Yami: que buenos amigos tengo….

Anzu: (apareciendo de la nada como siempre) COMO QUE QUISIERAN QUE ESE ESTUPIDO DESABRIDO DE NODOKA VINIERA A ESTUDIAR AQUÍ! NO LES ES SUFICIENTEMENTE BUENA MI PRESENCIA!

Joey: como va a ser buena, si todos los días parece que quisieras dejarnos sordos con tus chillidos Anzu…!

Tristan: esquizofrenica!

Yugi: Anzu, supera tus traumas no?

Yami: si, como que ya va siendo hora…….

Duke: COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTA COSA HAYA ESTADO CUATRO MESES EN LA REVISTA DE NODOKA-SAN! TT0TT

Anzu: la revista Idol no es de ese imbecil, te lo recuerdo Duke, además, en cualquier momento mis fans exigirán que regrese a mi trono y todos verán mi hermoso rostro nuevamente en las paginas de Idol…!

Mientras la chica hablaba como cacatúa los chicos se enfocaron en el nuevo numero de la revista Idol, en cada foto tenia alguna explicación acerca del ambiente o cualquier otro tip, y aunque no los tuviera la revista seguía siendo igual de interesante.

Yami: ……..Nodoka-San se mira espectacular en esta toma…. lo llevaron a Siberia para poder captarlo con la aurora boreal a su espalda, por eso se ven las sombras de colores…

Anzu: a……Siberia…! a mi nunca-!

Duke: se ve tan divinamente bien…! Parece un ángel con ese traje blanco…! Le sienta de maravilla…!

Anzu: ja, yo me vería mucho me-!

Joey: ja, a Anzu solo la llevaron a la playa de ciudad Domino, a cinco minutos de las oficinas de Idol para sus fotos…! xD

Anzu: pero…..!

Tristan: a Nodoka-San lo han llevado a África, Canadá, los Estados unidos, la india, Cancún, Italia, Paris y ahora a Siberia….!

Anzu:…………….

Yugi: mi favorita fue la de Rusia, se veía muy bien…

Ya completamente derrotada, Anzu no pudo hacer más que retirarse a su asiento para echarle pestes a Nodoka-San.

Mientras, aunque no lo pareciera, Seto había escuchado todo el desorden que se habían armado, si ellos defendían tanto a ese chico plástico no había ni la más remota duda: el tal Nodoka era un completo fiasco.

Tal vez tenía suerte y el profesor aparecía de una vez para callar a los chicos.

Joey: para que veas que mis palabras siempre las respaldo, te apuesto veinte dólares a que el profesor vendrá a anunciarnos un cambio de horario no va a traer a Nodoka-San…!

Duke: hecho!

Yugi: dile adiós a veinte dólares Duke…

Yami: sabes que has apostado a la única tortuga que esta al revés en la carrera verdad? (1)

Duke: cierto pero dicen que la fe mueve montañas no?

Tristan: montañas si, Idols no….

Por fin, la fatídica puerta se abrió, el profesor entro, miro a los chicos y alzo un fólder que traía en manos, lo abrió y Joey ya podía escuchar la monótona voz del profesor avisando del cambio de horarios.

Duke entrelazo sus manos en una plegaria de benevolencia, era lo único que le quedaba, eso o tendría que pasar hambre para el almuerzo.

Sin saber porque, Kaiba alzo la mirada, jamás le había interesado un pito lo que el profesor tenia que decir, pero esta vez quería saber…

El profesor saco una página del fólder, la miro por unos segundos y luego empezó…

Prof.: Chicos, atención, desde el día de hoy tendremos un nuevo compañero de clases…su nombre es Ryou no Bakura, sean amables con el.

La puerta se abrió y un silencio sobrecogedor se apodero del ambiente, todo fue en cámara lenta, los ojos se abrieron a mas no poder al ver asomar un mechón de cabellos color lila.

Pasos seguros se escucharon, al frente de la clase se paro un joven alto y delgado, su cuerpo esta perfectamente expuesto gracias a que traía el saco de uniforme abierto, mostrando la camisa blanca abierta del cuello.

Su largo cabello color lila caía sobre su espalda llegando casi hasta su cadera en mechones rebeldemente hermosos que, sin proponérselo siquiera, combinaban con el color azul del uniforme escolar.

El rostro de porcelana no mostraba ninguna expresión en el, era como si fuese completamente inmune a las miradas asombradas sobre el.

Kaiba estaba completamente embobado mirándolo, pero el no miraba su cuerpo ni nada por el estilo, el miraba sus ojos, esos ojos de una imposible tonalidad carmesí brillante, unos ojos que decían el principio de un misterio.

Simplemente parecía irreal, era tan perfecto, sus pestañas negras engalanando sus ojos, el contraste de su pálida piel gélida con el fuego de su mirada y la complexión delicada que irradiaba una fuerza descomunal.

Ahora si entendía el encanto de esos anuncios, el parecía mas un ser sacado de una historia mágica mas que un estudiante nuevo.

Anzu lo miro con odio, que se proponía? con sucias trampas la había sacado de la revista y ahora venia a quitarla de su lugar de reina de la escuela? eso quería decir que la veía como una rival fuerte, pues no le daría tregua alguna…!

Lastima que lo de Reina de la escuela solo ella se lo creía, ya que para los demás era solo una peste ambulante.

El salón siguió su camino completo, el escribió su nombre en la pizarra y sin la menor emoción ni quiebre por nervios en su voz dijo.

Bakura: soy Ryou no Bakura…..encantado de conocerlos…

Y luego……….

………………………..nada……………………………..

Absolutamente nada, todos parecían congelados en sus asientos mientras miraban a ese chico frente ellos.

Hasta que una alegre voz rompió el hielo:

Duke: JOEY, ME DEBES VEINTE DÓLARES…………..! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD……….!

TBC.

Que tal? esta rara verdad, es el primer fic AU que BDM dicta, espero que quieran dejarle un review para dar su opinión, por favor, solo buenas opiniones, ya ven que se trauma con facilidad.

Mientras terminamos con esto, el ya se encuentra pensando como ira el siguiente capitulo de La Presa, así que no tendrán que esperara mucho para leerlo.

Algo muy importante antes de las aclaraciones:

Necesitamos cuatro personas:

Una enfermera.

Una representante para Nodoka-San

Una Idol

Y una Fan mas obsesionada que Duke

La última es opcional, pero si alguien quiere el papel esta disponible, solo necesitamos descripción física, sicológica, cual seria el papel que quieren, como irían vestidas, si es Idol, de que tipo (Idol de playa, trajes estilo Sakura, tradicional, etc) y cualquier otro detalle que ayude en su personaje, mientras mas detalles mejor.

solo serian las primeras cuatro personas que pidan los papeles…si salen mas, podríamos encontrar la forma de acomodarlos, pero la verdad es que solo pensábamos en cuatro…este fic es Yaoi, así que no creo mucho que puedan elegir pareja, a menos que ya lo tengan listo, o en otras palabras, que ustedes los pongan.

La aclaración:

Apostarle a la única tortuga que esta al revés:

Imagínense una carrera de tortugas y ahora imaginen que una este hacia el lado contrario, cuando todas las tortugas salgan hacia delante, ella ira hacia atrás y nunca llegara, ni siquiera en ultimo lugar, es una apuesta completa, total y definitivamente estupida, eso era lo que quería decir Yami a Duke.

Esperamos sus Review y participación.

Cuídense mucho y Adiós.

Puede que hayas nacido en la cara buena del mundo.

Yo nací en la cara mala, llevo la marca del lado oscuro.


End file.
